Five Night with Friends 2
by SammieCraft
Summary: This is the sequel of FNWF 1 so enjoy! oH and yes toy bonnie and bonnie are girls
1. Chapter 1

Toy Bonnie: I love this job everyone says they like me better than the last girl

Toy Chica: yeah but some kid broke my beak!

Mangle: Well I hate his job 'cuz everyone misses the last guy who worked here. They want him not me!

Toy Freddy: Guys! The only thing that will make us feel better is ordering a pizza!

Bonnie and Chica : YAY!

Mangle groans.

Toy Bonnie: I'm going to look around

Mangle: I don't care. JUST SHUT UP!

Toy Bonnie's whimpers

Toy Chica and Toy Freddy: MANGLE!

Mangle rolled her eyes

* * *

Toy Bonnie left to look around. She wandered until she found the 'parts and service' closet.

Toy Bonnie: why do they need this closet?

Toy Bonnie turned the knob on the door. She gasped as she saw what lied in front of her. A rusty lavender rabbit.

Toy Bonnie: w-what?!

Toy Bonnie turns on the lavender rabbit. The rabbit powers up.

Bonnie: huh? W-what happened? WHO ARE YOU!?

Toy Bonnie: my name is toy Bonnie

Bonnie: my name is Bonnie. Look umm toy Bonnie, umm can you turn my friends on?

Toy Bonnie: sure!

Toy Bonnie turns on Chica.

Chica: huh? What happened?!

Bonnie : I'll explain later

Toy Bonnie turned on Freddy then foxy. Chica runs towards foxy and kisses him.

Foxy: I love you too, Chica

Chica: -giggles- never leave me again!

Freddy: none of us are planning to, Chica

foxy rolled his eyes

Toy Bonnie: did you guys work here?

Freddy: No, we work here.

Toy Bonnie: OMG! Guys you were turned off and then me and my friends replaced you! I'm soo sorry!

Freddy: Don't worry we aren't going to eat you. And it's not me and my friends. It's my friends and I

Foxy : Yeah whatever. Hey can you let us out?!

Toy Bonnie: umm sure. My name is toy Bonnie.

Chica: my name is Chica and he's foxy.

Freddy: I'm Freddy

Bonnie: and I already introduced myself.

Toy Bonnie: so Bonnie,Chica, foxy, and Freddy?

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and foxy: Yep!

Toy Bonnie : follow me.

* * *

Bonnie led them through the halls back to the stage where the toy Freddy and toy Chica were eating pizza and mangle playing with her ear.

Mangle gasped as she saw Bonnie and whispered something to toy Freddy and toy Chica. They look at toy Bonnie jaw dropped

Toy Bonnie: surprise?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toy Freddy: Toy Bonnie, what were u thinking!?

Toy Bonnie: they are the people who worked here before us! I helped them!

Foxy: cool it guys.

Everyone glared at foxy

Foxy: sorry *a hint of sarcasm in his voice*

Mangle: well, well. Now who are u?

Foxy: I'm Foxy

Mangle stared at foxy (could it be love?)

Toy Chica: Mangle? MANGLE!

Mangle: huh? What?

Chica looked puzzled at mangle and foxy. Everyone introduced themselves

* * *

Foxy: I think we need to rename u toys cuz it's going to get confusing.

Everyone agreed.

Foxy: we get to name our new versions

Chica: ok toy Chica u are now cupcake!

Freddy: Toy Freddy I think ur name should still be Freddy but shorter. In other words ur name is now Fred.

Toy Bonnie: ok toy Bonnie ur now officially named bubbles!

Foxy: toy foxy I name you-

Mangle: my names mangle

Foxy had a confused look on his face.

* * *

Everyone left to do their own thing, everyone except mangle and foxy

Mangle: so I bet u haven't met balloon boy or the puppet yet, right?

Foxy: nope

Mangle: BB! Puppet! Come here, NOW!

A boy dragging a box with a puppet in it came into the room.

BB: what do u want !?

Puppet: *murmurs* butt

Mangle gave puppet the death stare

Mangle: anyhow, this is balloon boy, BB. this is the puppet. Now guys scram!

BB and puppet left the jumped up onto a table and grabbed a light bulb. She climbed up and grabbed a ceiling pole.

Foxy: what r u doing?

Mangle: enjoying the air pirate fox. Wh pirate but don't speak in a accent?

Foxy: ye mean like this, lad?

Mangle: -laugh- yeah, I dare u to speak like that 4 the rest of the day!

Foxy: yes sir-e

* * *

5:30

Foxy: well lad, I gotta go! Do ye want me to speak like this all day, lass?

Mangle: u choose!

Foxy: ok fine I NEVER want to speak like that again!

Mangle chuckled and shakes her head.

6:00


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Foxy: hello, how r u today love?

Chica: spectacular! How about u hottie foxy?

They kissed. Bubbles and Bonnie walked into the room.

Bonnie: are we interrupting something?

Foxy: no! Nope nothing going on here!

Chica: foxy, ur such a wimpy fox!

Foxy: fine, we were making out .

Chica: yeah, what's the problem?

Bubbles: well cupcake was chasing Mangle and started climbing the pipes in the boiler room and she went to high, higher then mangle ever dared to go.

Bonnie: Now we know that u used to go up there so we need u to bring cupcake down safely

Chica: but I'm a terrible climbe- oh u mean foxy right?

Both rabbits: yep

Foxy: sure ill do it!

* * *

Foxy went to the boiler room

Foxy: cupcake do u still have done strength to hang on?

Cupcake nodded. Foxy climbed the pipes and reached cupcake

Foxy: ok cupcake just grab my tail and hold on tight

Cupcake: ok. I'm holding onto ur tail now

Foxy: -grunts- yeah I think I noticed -grunts-

Foxy climbs down slowly. They're half way down when foxy's hand slips. Cupcake flapped her wings trying to stay up in the air while foxy fell. Cupcake couldn't keep herself up and she fell. Foxy grabbed cupcake with one arm and grabbed on to the nearest pipe with the other.

Foxy: r u ok?

Cupcake: yeah

Foxy: guys try and catch cupcake!

Everyone except cupcake and foxy: ok!

Foxy let go of cupcake. Everyone catches her. Foxy let go but no one catches him. (Lol)

Chica: Foxy r u ok!?

Foxy: -groans- I think so

* * *

Sam: Ok thats it for this chapter, Just to let you guys know i already wrote the rest of FNWF2 so i can't make any changes, A guy named AllergyRelief, he was saying on how i should change how i write, Well u boy/girl, It's me story so i'm gonna do what the heck i want to do with the story, Sorry if you are not asking for any changes, I'm also sorry i haven't been uploading much, I'm gonna upload Wednesdays and Thursdays and maybe Weekends. Anyhoo

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy was in bed and everyone was surrounding him

Foxy: I'm fine guys u can go

Everyone left except mangle

Mangle: Look foxy, in sorry I didn't think u would get hurt I-I just-

Foxy: mangle what r u talking about!?

Mangle: look I made cupcake go up in the pipes and I buttered them cuz I guess I was jealous about u and Chica

Foxy: so u buttered the pipes to hurt me?

Mangle: I didn't think u would get hurt. I was going to catch u but cupcake fell into MY arms instead of everyone else.

Foxy: so u like me?!

Mangle: -nodded- I-I'm sorry -sobs-

Foxy: just I need some time to think about this

Mangle left the room crying. Then she entered again

Mangle: this is MY room

Foxy: fine

Foxy stood up and limped his way out of the door

* * *

Sam: sorry about the short chapter but I will be in the chapters more often and make longer chapters ( I hope)

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Foxy wanders around the pizzeria until he hears done noise. It's coming from Kelly's office

Kelly: yeah it's true I change my middle name cuz I hate Barbara

Unknown: wow that's great! So what is it?

Kelly: I changed it to Jessie!

Unknown: so it's 'Kelly Jessie Morris'

Kelly: yep it's true Sam !

Foxy leaned closer to the door( told u I would start making my appearances again)

Sam: wow nice

Foxy walked away and trying to find Fred. Foxy look and looked until he heard a another private conversation but someone he never heard of before

Mangle: I told u it was a stupid thing to do, idiot!

So called idiot: my name isn't idiot it's endo!

Mangle: I don't care u cost me a crush! I liked him and u ruined it!

Endo: why should I care about ur happiness

Mangle: look endo if u don't shut up I will crush u then stuff u back into my shoulder and crazy glue u there!

" who's endo?" Foxy thought

Foxy walked into the room

Foxy: hey there mangle

Mangle squirmed around stuffing something into her shoulder

Mangle: ummm... hi Foxy!

Foxy: look I'm sorry about earlier.

Mangle: did u hear anything that I said a few minutes ago

Foxy: yeah who were u talking to?

Mangle: fine but don't tell anyone about this. Endo come out!

Endo popped out of her shoulder.

Endo: so this is the guy u lik-

Mangle out her hand over endos mouth.

Mangle: ENDO SHUT UP!

Foxy chuckled.

Mangle: look I know u know I like u but still ur dating chica and I shouldn't think that way about u.

There was silence then Chica broke the silence.

Chica: Foxy babe time to get dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy: Bonnie I know that we were doing the dares yesterday but someone wanted to see me throw a pizza in ur face

Bonnie: fine go ahead

Freddy threw a pizza in her face. Freddy took off his hat and pulled out a sapphire necklace

Freddy: here's a towel

Bonnie: thanks Fred... What's that necklace in ur hand?

Freddy: We'll I got it for you to symbolize our friendship

Freddy places the necklace around Bonnie's neck

Bonnie: wow Freddy I..I don't know what to say

Freddy: Don't worry

foxy waltzes in like he owns the place

Foxy: hey bon

Foxy puts his arm around Bonnie

Bonnie: Freddy did I tell u that foxy asked me out? He Chica said that she couldn't go out with him anymore and then he asked my and I was like " are u asking me? Hell yes!"

Freddy's heart just broke into a million pieces.

Foxy: it's our first day together

Freddy: ok

Foxy and Bonnie left

* * *

Chica: are you ok Fred?

Freddy: kinda I just thought Bonnie liked me

Chica: she does she was just tired waiting for you

* * *

2 hours later

Bonnie : I HATE THAT STUPID FOX!

Freddy: what happened Bonnie?

Bonnie: -sob- foxy was with me than he started talking about Chica then he went to his room, he wasn't coming out for a long time, so iwent in and saw him kissing Chica. He told her that -sobs- we broke up -sobs-

Freddy: don't cry Bon Bon he doesn't deserve you. You're a pretty, and sophisticated girl

Bonnie stood up and kissed Freddy on the cheek

Bonnie: thanks Fred. U know that ur the best friend a girl could ever have.

She went to her room.

Freddy: that freaking fox is going to die

* * *

Sam:hey guys I know this was a weird chapter but I thought it would make things spice up a bit. See ya in the next chapter! ?


	7. Chapter 7

Sam: hey guys I have a special guest today and her name is Babywolf! You'll meet her later

* * *

Freddy: Foxy ur a dead fox!

Foxy: what!?

Freddy tackles foxy. And foxy rips Freddy's hat in half with his hook.

Chica: hey guys there's a new security guard!

Foxy and freddy: WHAT!?

Chica: Bonnie said she would get the guard

Freddy: I hope this guard doesnt have a gun like the guard who took foxy's eye out

Foxy: trust me it's not pleasant

* * *

Bonnie: Ok guys here she is. When I went she just fainted.

Chica:Fooooooooood!

Guard: huh? W-what happened, where am I?!

Chica: ur are captured as our foooood. And ur in Freddy fazzbears pizzeria!

Guard: aren't u the Animatronics?!

Bonnie: Well yes but guys can I talk to u for a moment.

Everyone except the guard : sure!

Chica: Guard stay there!

Bonnie: guys I don't think I can eat her anymore.

Freddy: Yeah we already know too much about her

Chica: yeah it feels like killing one of ur friends

Bonnie: I would kill foxy

Foxy:Bon look I'm sorry but u don't need to hate me!plus I would eat her.

They faces the guard

Freddy: we decided not to eat you

Guard: ok?

Freddy: I'm Freddy

Bonnie : I'm Bonnie

Chica: I thought u were food but I guess not. I Chica

Foxy: I'm the hottest fox u will ever see. Names foxy, cute stuff. What's ur name

Guard: my name is Kelly

Foxy: well Kelly i just have to say I'm single

Chica: FOXY!

* * *

Sam: hey guys! Hey Kelly! Guys, my friend Babywolf is right behind me!

Babywolf: hey

All Animatronics: wolf girl!

* * *

Sam: well that's it for chapter 7 we got a new friend named Kelly

Kelly: hi!

Sam: and Wolfie vistited

BABYWOLF: BYEEEE

Sam: see you in the next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 LAST CHAP!

Mangle: foxy I feel wrong breaking you and Chica up.

Foxy: what are you saying?

Mangle: I think you should be with Chica.

Mangle walked away with a tear in her eye.

Foxy:*whisper* I agree

Chica: I agree too

Foxy turned around surprised, Chica wasn't there a minute ago.

Chica: I LOVE YOU FOXY!

Foxy: I love you too

They kissed but Chica pulled away.

Chica: foxy, while we were together before you we took a break, i asked Sam to design us a child. And she will, she's coming over to see how we want the baby to look like.

foxy looked like he'd just been shot

Foxy: So we're having a baby?!

Chica nodded

they freaked out(In a good way)

* * *

Sam: So thats the design you guys like?

they nodded.

Sam explain that they're little baby would be a girl and would be ready in two weeks.

Foxy and Chica: YAY!

* * *

2 weeks later

Sam came over.

Chica: So is she ready?

Sam: Ok Abigail come on on and meet your parents!

A girl came in. She had blonde hair, she looked was a fox but looked a lot like her mom. She had a blue shirt on and some green pants, she was also wearing some brown combat boots.

Chica squealed and fainted.

* * *

SammieCraft: Ok thats it for FNWF 2! but i promise i will make FNWF 3! SEE YOU SOON! BYEEEEE!


End file.
